The invention concerns a device in which a flowable substance is extruded from two cylindrical containers and solidifies on a conveyor belt therebelow. In such devices an outer one of the containers is provided with openings on its periphery and is rotatable about the outer wall of the inner container disposed within the outer container and to which the substance to be extruded is axially fed. A row of openings in the inner container coincides cyclically with openings of the outer container during relative rotation between the containers, whereby the substance falls in drop form onto a conveyor or cooling belt, which is arranged therebelow. The drops thereafter solidify or gelatinize.
Devices of this type are known (EP-PS No. 12 192) wherein a row of openings, provided in the stationary inner container have specific, unvariable dimensions, so that it becomes necessary in each case for dropping various substances to always select a temperature and viscosity so that the dropping takes place in a desired manner. The use of known extrusion devices of the previously noted type is somewhat limited because the temperature cannot always be set with all substances in such a way that the desired viscosity is attained, and which still yields the desired drop-shape with the given opening dimensions.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to enable such devices to vary the drop characteristics without having to vary the temperature and/or viscosity.